Et si je te disais: Je t'aime ?
by LadyLoneliness
Summary: Une est délinquante,l'autre est une fille bien sous tout rapport.Une est coupable,l'autre innocente.Elle n'ont rien en commun,elle n'aurait jamais dût se croisé,et pourtant Santana blessé et fuyant la police se retrouve chez Brittany qui décide de l'aidé.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Courant le plus vite que je pouvais, j'évitais au mieux tout les obstacles sur ma route.

Ma respiration était difficile, le sang affluait dans mes oreilles et mon coeur battait la chamade.

L'épaisse couche de neige me ralentissant et la police derrière moi, j'étais à bout de souffle.

Et là un grand mur, un grand mur gris et épais et surtout entouré de fils barbelés se dressa devant moi.

"Putain !" lâchais-je pour moi même

Jetant à nouveau un coup d'oeil derrière moi, je me rendis compte que c'était le seul moyen de m'en sortir.

Accélérant une nouvelle fois, je m'agrippais sur des caisses en bois empilées les unes sur les autres et me hissais sur le mur.

Agrippant sans hésitation le fil barbelé, ignorant mes mains en sang et mes pieds douloureux je donnais un léger coup de pied aux caisses qui s'écrasèrent par terre.

"Il devront faire le tours maintenant" dis-je à voix haute

Les policiers maintenant a à peine quelques mètres de moi levèrent leurs armes en ma direction en m'ordonnant de ne plus bouger.

Je levais la tête dans leur directions, sans me préoccuper de leurs menaces, je passais une jambe au-dessus du fil tranchant.

Soudain, un bruit…semblable à celui d'un coup de tonnerre retentit. Un policier venait de me tirer dessus.

La balle frôlât mon bras, elle me frôlât d'assez près, pour me déséquilibrer.

Un léger filet de sang s'échappa de mon épaule alors que je tombais lourdement sur le sol.

Je restais quelques secondes allongé par terre, attendant qu'on me passe les menottes…mais rien.

J'ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième, je me rendis vite compte que j'étais tombé de l'autre côté de ce mur.

A la vitesse de la lumière je me relevais et courut le plus loin possible.

Tournant a gauche puis à droite, qu'importe ma destination tant que je m'éloignais loin, je tombais dans une impasse. Noir et humide. Au fond, une bene. Je me laissais glissée contre celle-ci. Elle semblait appartenir au vieil immeuble devant moi.

Les jambes étalées j'enlevais ma veste avec précaution, je me pencha sur ma blessure pour constater que c'était plus grave que ce que j'aurais pensé.

L'entaille était vraiment profonde et saignait abondamment. Je fis un "bandage" avec un bout de mon t-shirt et regarda mes mains.

Elles étaient parsemées de petites et grandes coupures plus ou moins grave.

Mes pieds devaient eux aussi être en sang à cause de la neige et de ma course.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de souffler un peu que j'entendis de l'agitation non loin d'ici.

Apparemment je n'avais pas assez courus…

Je regardais autour de moi paniqué et remarquais une petite échelle devant moi.

Je me leva avec difficulté et m'avança un peu. Elle était en hauteur et accroché à des escaliers en métal couvert de rouille.

Je tendis les bras en gémissant de douleur et grimpa doucement l'échelle, puis les escaliers en colimaçon.

De là où j'étais je pouvais voir les policiers fouillaient dans tout les recoins.

Je ne m'attardais pas à les contempler et continua de monter les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Arrivé en haut, je tomba sur une petite fenêtre légèrement ouverte.

Les policiers commençaient à se rapprocher et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour ouvrir cette fenêtre en grand et entrer.

C'était un salon, j'étais entré chez quelqu'un…

Avec autant d'adresse qu'un chat, je marchais lentement vers le centre de la pièce.

Des tableaux étaient attachés aux murs et des photos étaient disposées sur des étagères. Ce devait être quelqu'un d'assez jeune car la décoration était plutôt actuelle.

Les lumières étaient éteinte, le silence régnait.

L'appartement devait être vide. Je me détendis légèrement, relâchant mais muscle tendus.

Se fût de courte durée car à peine quelques instants après, les rires de personnes dans le couloir et des "À plus Brittany" ou Brittana…peu importe, ainsi que le bruit d'une clef pénétrant dans la serrure se fit entendre.

Je paniquait de plus en plus.

"Dans qu'elle galère t'es-tu encore mise Santana !" pensais-je

Je n'eus pas le temps de me cacher que ma tête tourna, ma main qui recouvrait ma blessure était couverte de sang, une légère couche de sueur recouvrait mon front et ma vue se troubla.

Je fis un pas en avant mais tomba inerte sur le parquet couvert à présent de mon sang.

La dernière chose que je vis et sentit fut deux grands yeux bleu me regardant avec inquiétude et incompréhension et deux bras agiles glissaient sous mes jambes pour me porter sur quelque chose de plus confortable que le sol.

* * *

><p>Dîtes-moi si sa vous plaît ou pas…ou du moins si je doit continuer ! Toute critique serait la bienvenue ! ^^"'<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Les rayons du soleil passant a travers les volets fermés m'ayant réveillé.

Je poussais un petit grognement en entendant et surtout sentant le bacon en train de frire sur la poêle.

Du bacon ? Je me redressais brusquement en posant une main sur mon épaule douloureuse.

J'avais oublié ce léger détail…

Mon épaule ainsi que mes mains étaient recouvertes de bandage.

Ma tête me faisait moins mal qu'avant et mes pieds étaient, eux aussi, moins douloureux.

Un choix s'imposait à moi…passer par la fenêtre et partir loin avant d'attirer des ennuis à cette fille et de me faire prendre ou bien me diriger vers le salon pour manger et remercier la fille.

Manger du bacon et remercier une fille…? Oh mon Dieu, je devais être plus atteinte que je ne le pensais.

Je me levais doucement du lit en poussant le drap qui me recouvrait, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus mon pantalon ni mon t-shirt.

Je détaillais la pièce du regard…mais aucun de mes vêtements n'étaient a l'horizon.

Poussant un profond soupire d'agacement je regarda la porte…bon tant-pis.

Je me dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit doucement.

Passant seulement ma tête dans le salon, je vis une grande blonde en pyjama enchaîner quelques pas de danse sur une chanson qu'elle fredonnait, remuant de temps en temps la poêle. Deux assiettes étaient disposées sur une petite table à côté de la cuisine qui était, elle, ouverte sur le "salon". L'appartement était assez petit, elle devait y vivre seul…

Soudain la douleur à mon épaule se fit plus intense et se propagea dans tout mon bras, un gémissent de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche et la blonde se retourna.

Merde…

" Oh tu t'es enfin réveillée ?" dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Je restais là, à la regarder, mon corps cacher par le reste de la porte. Je baissais les yeux, gênée, en appréhendant toutes ces questions.

" Ah…tes vêtements sont dans la machine à laver. J'en ai mis des propres pour toi dans la salle de bain."

Pointant l'intérieur de la chambre où j'étais, je refermais la porte et en remarqua une au fond de la pièce.

C'était bien la salle de bain, du carrelage bleu océan recouvrait les murs et des stickers représentant des…canards faisaient leur apparitions ici et là. Un short et un t-shirt était posés sur un tabouret près de la douche…ce devait être mes affaires.

Je les enfila avec précautions craignant que je ne me fasse encore mal et me redirigea vers le salon.

La blonde était assise sur le canapé regardant des…dessins-animés ?

Oui c'est bien sa, elle regardait des dessins-animés sur son canapé, une assiette posée sur ses genoux repliés sous elle et une autre posée sur la table du salon devant la télé. Elle me vit et me sourit, tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Je ne me fis pas prier et alla m'asseoir à côté d'elle, prenant l'assiette qui était sûrement la mienne.

On mangeait en silence, en regardant Woody woodpecker.

Les questions que je redoutais temps n'avaient pas l'aire d'arriver…elle n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir envie d'en parler.

Pas que je m'en plaigne…mais bon.

" Je…euh. Comment je suis arrivée dans ta chambre ? "

Engager un sujet de discussion, même sur ça, était un bon début.

" Je t'es porté. "

Elle disait ça d'un air détaché, les yeux rivés sur la télé.

" Ça n'a pas été facile…tu es bien plus lourde que ce que j'aurais pensé ! " déclara-t-elle

Oh…je la détaillais du regard. Elle était mince…qui aurait pu croire qu'elle arriverait à me porter ?

" Pourquoi tu étais chez moi…?"

Et voilà on y arrive…ces questions. Elle me regardait à présent. Son assiette vide reposée maintenant sur la table du salon et ses jambes étaient serrées contre son buste.

" Je suis désolée…ce n'était pas dans mon intention, je fuyais…" je regardais dans le vide fuyant ses grands yeux bleus

"- Tu fuyais les gens qui t'ont fait sa ? "

Elle n'avait pas l'air au courant de ce que j'avais fait. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, au contraire ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation.

" Ouais…

- Ça te fait mal ?

- Ouais.

- Je t'ai fait un bandage du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas très douée ! Tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

- Non ! "

J'avais haussé un peu la voix, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller voir quelqu'un. Ma tête se mit a tourner encore et je me toucha le front…brûlant.

" Pardon, mais je ne peux pas aller voir un médecin. Ils me cherchent encore…

- Qui ?"

Qui ? Bonne question…que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

" J'ai fais quelque chose de mal…je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…pas entièrement en tout-cas. Je devrais partir…"

Je me levais subitement, marchant vers la salle de bain où la machine à lavé était, espérant qu'elle serait terminée pour que je puisse récupérer mes affaires. Je m'appuyais contre les murs pour éviter de tomber, ce qui fût en vain puisque je tombais à genoux sur le sol.

J'entendait cette fille dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom courir vers moi et m'aider à me relever.

" Santana ! "

Un de ses bras m'entourant la taille m'aida à me relever, et me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je me crispais de douleur en tenant à nouveau mon bras.

"Comment tu sais mon nom ?

- Ta carte d'identité…dans ta veste.

- T'as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

- Pour les passer à la machine, oui."

Ce qui m'étonnait le plus chez elle c'était son innocence, une fille s'introduit chez elle, blessée, et elle là recueillie sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Elle lave ses affaire en prenant bien soin de vider ses poches et regarde juste sa carte d'identité… Appelé la police lui est-il au moins passer par l'esprit ?

" Écoute, j'ai une amie médecin…enfin elle n'a pas pratiqué depuis longtemps puisqu'elle n'est plus dans ce domaine mais je pourrai l'appeler en lui demandant de t'examiner…? Je lui fais confiance, elle ne dira rien."

Je la regardais, incrédule, serrant toujours mon épaule.

Ok…

- Bien.

Elle me leva légèrement et m'aida à avancer jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, elle m'allongea sur son lit et retourna au salon.

Je l'entendis taper des numéros et parler avec quelqu'un.

J'étais trop faible pour essayer de comprendre.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un chiffon mouillé qu'elle posa sur ma tête couverte de sueur.

Oh mon Dieu…et Quinn qu'était-elle devenue ? Je n'y avais même pas repensé…et Puck ? Pourvus qu'ils ne se soit pas fait attrapé !

Allongé sur mon épaule droite, qui était, elle, en pleine forme. Je me tordais sous la douleur.

" Quel jour on est ? demandais-je doucement

- Lundi…"

Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Elle posa une main sur ma tête, son geste était hésitant, mais je ne protestais pas, elle essayait de se montrer rassurante et gentille.

" Moi c'est Brittany…"

Brittany…c'est ce que j'avais entendu dans le couloir.

" Tu ne travailles pas ?"

Bien que ce ne soit pas dans mes habitudes de "m'inquiéter" des gens…je voulais m'informer un peu sur elle.

" Oui et non…je suis dans une école de danse. J'aurais du y être depuis…15 minutes environ.

- Alors qu'es-que tu fais encore ici ? Je ne vais rien te voler tu sais ? "

Je l'entendis rire doucement sous ma remarque. Elle caressait maintenant mes cheveux et s'était installé sur le lit, les jambes allongées.

" Je ne m'inquiète pas à ce sujet…c'est juste que je ne voulais pas te laisser seule, tu as l'airs vraiment mal au point."

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Sa main toujours dans mes cheveux, je me laissais bercer par ses mouvements sur ma tête.

" Rachel arrivera bientôt, dors si tu veux, tu sais, maintenant elle chante dans des comédies musicales. Elle est vraiment douée, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a fait médecine…"

Elle continua pendant un long moment à me parler de cette amie…enfin de cette Rachel. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, ma respiration se fit plus régulière, mes muscles se décrispèrent et je me laissa tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos commentaire ^^ ! Sa m'a fait plaisir, laissez un com's si vous avez aussi aimez celui-là ! J'ai toujours plusieurs chapitre d'avance alors théoriquement si vous aimez vraiment les suites arriveront assez vite !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Cela faisait à peu près une demi-heure que je devais être debout.

Santana était toujours dans mon lit en train de dormir.

Je l'avais endormit avec mes histoires sur Rachel, qui ne devrait vraiment plus tardait soit dit en passant.

Je faisais chauffer du thé en repensant au moment où je l'avais trouvé dans mon salon.

J'avoue que j'avais eu vraiment peur au début. Elle était là, sur le sol, immobile. Une immense tâche de sang entouré son bras.

Je m'étais approchée doucement d'elle, et j'avais vu son visage pâle et son front suait.

J'avais jeté mes affaires par terre et avais glissé un de mes bras sous ses jambes et l'autre sous ses épaules.

Elle était lourde. J'avais chuté une fois…ou peut-être deux. Mes genoux abîmé par mes chutes s'en souviennent d'ailleurs.

Je l'avais d'abord posé sur mon canapé puis l'avais finalement emporté dans ma chambre. Je l'avais déshabillé et lui avais fait un bandage.

J'avais le sentiment qu'il était mieux pour elle comme pour moi de ne prévenir qui que ce soit.

En revenant dans mon salon, j'avais directement attrapé un sceau remplie d'eau et un balais et j'avais frotté sur la tâche de sang séché.

Adossé contre mon plan de travail, je baissais les yeux vers l'endroit où j'avais trouvé Santana.

Deux ou trois goûtes de sang ayant refusé de s'en aller souillaient le sol.

Je fût sortis de mes pensées par la sonnette, ce devait être Rachel.

J'ouvris la porte et trouva celle que j'attendais derrière.

" Où est-ce qu'elle est ?"

Je lui montrais d'un signe de tête ma chambre et la suivi jusqu'à celle-ci.

Rachel avait l'air plutôt en colère. Je l'avais appelé alors qu'elle était encore en répétition pour sa comédie musical.

Je l'avais supplié de venir au plus vite avec tout son matériel de docteur…c'était idiot de ma part d'ailleurs.

Elle ne travaillait plus dans ce domaine, il ne devait pas lui rester grand chose…

Elle entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Santana tremblait, ses bras encerclant ses jambes et son visage crispé me faisait mal au coeur.

Je ne savais pas qui ni pourquoi on lui avait fait ça et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le savoir…enfin si mais, elle m'avait affirmée être innocente et bizarrement je la croyais !

Rachel allongea Santana sur le dos et défit son bandage.

La plaie était ouverte et rouge…du sang. Je n'aimais pas le sang, ça avait déjà été assez éprouvant pour moi de devoir nettoyer tout ça par terre.

Rachel me lança un regard en biais.

" Tu devrais sortir…je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Je vais devoir nettoyer l'entaille et recoudre…

- Non, je veux resté avec elle.

- Brittany…vraiment, j'insiste tu devrais sortir. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait sa, ça ne vas pas être facile alors je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ton regard planté sur moi scrutant tout ce que je fais."

Je la regardais perplexe. J'adorais Rachel, elle était adorable et gentille et surtout elle avait quasiment toujours raison… Ca en devenait inquiétant a force ! Cette fois-ci aussi, elle avait raison, j'allais la déconcentrer plus qu'autres chose, mais je ne voulais réellement pas la laisser…

" D'accord, je sors."

Je cédais finalement face au regard de Rachel et sortit de la pièce. Je nous servis une tasse de thé à toutes les deux, posant celle de Rachel en-face de moi et buvant la mienne par petite gorgée.

Les minutes passèrent…dix, quinze, vingt, trente, quarante ? Je ne sais plus.

En tout cas elle finit par sortir au bout de beaucoup de temps !

" Alors ?

- Estimons-nous heureuses que sa blessure ne se soit pas infectée… Sinon j'ai recousus, je lui ai mis un bandage propre qu'il faudra changer et je lui ais prescrit des médicaments. Ça prendra du temps à guérir sa blessure, et elle qui n'a pas l'air bien."

Elle soupira bruyamment.

" Sérieusement Brittany ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de l'héberger chez toi ? Tu ne la connais même pas. Tu te mets en danger inutilement, toi et elle !"

Encore une fois elle avait raison…mais je ne comptais pas l'écoutait. J'avais déjà fait mon choix, si elle le voulait, elle pourrait rester.

" Tu ne veux pas me dire comment elle s'est fait ça ?"

Je fixais le sol, la tâche de sang plus précisément…lui dire ou pas ?

" Le truc c'est que je ne le sais pas moi-même."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, c'était la vérité, je ne savais pas comment ou du moins qui lui avait fait ça.

" Comment elle est arrivée chez toi ? "

Il faut que je lui dise…elle pourrait m'aider ! Mais en même temps…

" Je l'ai trouvé devant l'immeuble…par terre."

Ok, ça c'était un mensonge.

" Ok je n'insisterais pas plus…si tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité tant-pis pour toi ! Mais je continue à dire que c'est dangereux ce que tu fais là.

- Je sais Rachel…désolé. Je t'expliquerais plus tard ?

- Hum."

Je luis fit un gros câlin, en la serrant du plus fort que je pouvais.

Elle pouffa de rire, en me demandant de la lâcher pour respirer.

Elle sortit par la porte en me saluant de la main.

Rachel était vraiment une bonne amie.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et entra.

Santana était assise, entourée de plusieurs oreillers pour garder son bras en sécurité.

" Hey. Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui merci…pour tout. Brittany ?

- Hum ?"

Elle regardait dans le vide, elle craignait sûrement de me vexer ou je ne sais quoi en me demandant quelque chose d'autre. Moi au contraire je voulais l'aider, je n'attendais que ça même !

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je pourrais utiliser ton téléphone s'il-te-plaît ?

- Oui bien sûr !"

Je le sortis de ma poche et lui tendis. Elle le saisit de ses mains, elles aussi bandées, et me remercia du regard.

" Je vais préparer le dîner."

Je sortis de la pièce et je l'entendis directement composer des numéros. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'ecouter au porte, mais là, la tentation était trop forte. Je tendis l'oreille et ne compris pas grand-chose, peut-être un salut par là et d'autres échanges de politesse par ci. Je n'entendis rien de plus puis-ce qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Je n'avais compris clairement qu'une seul phrase:

" Il faut qu'on se voit Quinn."

Quinn ? Qui était Quinn ?

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos commentaire sa ma fait plaisir ! Et pour celui de "L'inconnue endormie" je ne sait pas trop comment je dois le prendre parce que à la base Kurt je ne pensais même pas l'invitée dans l'histoire et Rachel dans ce chapitre n'est ni gentille ni méchante donc non: KurtRachel/Brittany ne seront pas la time des "bisounours" ! Bref n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis ;) !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos commentaire qui m'ont fait suuuuper plaisir ! Bref voici le chapitre 4 =D !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4:<span>

J'étais restée trois longs jours…Trois longs jours allongée sans rien faire !

Sans bouger ou très peu, en regardant des dessins-animés sur la télé en face du lit.

Mes déplacements se limitaient à aller au toilette et à prendre ma douche !

Et encore…puisque Brittany m'aidait toujours.

Pas pour les toilettes bien sûr…mais pour la douche, si.

Elle m'accompagnait, m'aidait à enlever une partie de mes vêtements et m'attendait devant la porte.

Elle avait été plus que gentille avec moi, elle me préparait à manger et s'assurait que je prenne mes médicaments tous les jours.

C'était une vraie mère poule !

J'avais appelé Quinn une nouvelle fois hier.

On s'était donné rendez-vous ici même chez Brittany.

J'avoue que je m'en voulais un peu de rencontrer Quinn chez elle, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me déplacer, chacun de mes pas étaient calculés pour ne pas que m'épuise ou que je me fasse mal, en plus je souffrais le martyr malgré les médicaments !

Brittany serait absente, je l'avais convaincu de reprendre ses cours en lui disant que je m'en sortirai très bien.

" Bon j'y vais Santana !"

Elle venait de prendre son sac et m'avait fait un coucou de la porte.

On s'entendait assez bien…même si au début je me forçais un petit peu.

Me connaissant, si je n'avais pas était dans une situation délicate, j'aurais sûrement était odieuse avec elle…

Je soupirais.

Note pour moi même: Ne pas juger les gens trop vite…

Je regardais l'heure. Neuf heures trente, Quinn devrait arriver dans même pas trente secondes. Ça avait toujours était un modèle de ponctualité, toujours à l'heure, réglé comme une horloge cette fille !

La sonnette retentit, j'alla ouvrir et vit Quinn avec un œil au beurre noire, et une petite coupure sur la lèvre inférieur.

Elle avait de grosse lunette de soleil sur la tête et afficher une tête septique.

" Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a personne…

- M'ouais."

Elle entra en scrutant l'appartement, ses yeux ou plutôt son œil était plissé. Dès qu'elle eut confirmation par elle-même que personne d'autre que nous n'était ici, elle s'assit sur une des chaises de la table à manger.

Je m'assis en face d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question ?" Rétorqua-t-elle

Elle avait toujours été agressive aussi. Pourtant, nous deux étions amies, nous nous entendions bien. Très bien même, contrairement au lycée où nous étions "ennemies". Nous étions toujours en conflit pour des broutilles…les mecs, la popularité… Et après plusieurs années on s'était finalement retrouvée. Nous étions devenus proche, nos problèmes nous rapprochaient. La preuve: aujourd'hui.

Mais cette fois-ci je m'en serais très bien passé par-contre !

" On ma tiré dessus. Répondis-je

- Comment t'es arrivée ici ?

- Je suis rentrée par dehors, je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès ! Après je me suis effondrée et Brittany ma "recueillit".

- Brittany ? dit-elle en arquant un sourcil

- Ouai, la fille qu'habite ici…

- Et ben ! Bien joué Santana ! Et tu comptes faire quoi après ? Par-ce-que sérieusement si tu continues a crécher ici t'es fichus, elle vas sûrement voir ta photos, nos photos, à la télé ! Pour l'instant il n'y a eu aucun avis de recherche pour ne pas inquiéter les gens sûrement, mais ça ne serai tarder.

- Je ne pense pas… Ce n'est pas trop le genre à regarder les infos. De toute façon dès que je me sens mieux je m'en vais. Bref, et toi ?"

Je la regardais toujours dans les yeux, son œil était gonflé et rouge. Elle remit ses lunettes, comprenant certainement ce que je regardais.

" Moi ? Et ben la police ma couru après…ils m'ont attrapé, j'ai réussi à m'échapper, mais ils se sont bien défoulés sur moi ces conna…ces imbéciles !"

Je souris, Quinn, reine des garces, après moi biensur, et surtout la personne la plus agressive que je connaisse était aussi la personne la plus polie au monde.

Jamais une seule grossièreté ne sortait de sa bouche ! C'en était presque étonnant…même dans les moments les plus graves, rien, pas une grossièreté. La seule fois que je l'ai entendus en dire était il y a…4 jours je crois. Le jours ou la police nous a poursuivis !

" En ce moment je dors dans la cave, réaménagé je précise, d'un restaurant…ils me laissent y dormir si je nettoie…super plan hein ? Écoute on doit bougé ! Ils finiront par nous trouver ! T'es plus dans la merd…dans le caca que moi !

- Je sais…mais je te l'ai dit, je peux pas bouger !"

Elle soupira.

" Je comprends…dès que tu vas mieux tu m'appelles et on prend le premier train pour je ne sais où !

- Ok. Et…Puck ? Demandais-je incertaine de sa réaction

- Aucune idée, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis l'incident !"

Je ne voyait pas son regard à cause de ses lunettes mais j'étais sûr qu'elle me caché quelque chose.

" Tu devrais partir…je vais faire le dîner.

- Toi ! Faire un dîner ? Et ben, il faudrait que je rencontre cette fille ! Je te connais depuis la seconde où tu es née et jamais je ne t'ai vu toucher à une casserole !"

Elle rigolait, en se dirigeant vers la porte…en y repensant c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais su cuisiner, mais je me débrouillerai !

" Oh sa va ! C'est juste pour me montrer gentille !

- Gentille, toi ? Je ne crois pas non…

- Rhoo, dégage aller, je t'appelles !"

Elle me fît la bise et partit en riant encore. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête !

Je me tournais vers le four et les ustensiles de cuisine.

Après avoir pris quelques truc dans le frigo je pris l'initiative de tourner un "bouton" sur le four.

Directement de petites flammes bleues s'allumèrent… Oula ! Je tournais le bouton dans tout les sens et réussis finalement à éteindre les flammes.

Ca n'allait pas être facile…

* * *

><p>Après avoir essayé à maintes reprises de faire quelque chose de mangeable j'avais finalement abandonné.<p>

Décidément je n'était pas très douée pour ça…étrangement je ne voulais pas décevoir Brittany, pour une fois que j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de bien et surtout d'aussi simple que la cuisine, je n'y arrivais même pas !

J'avais nettoyé la cuisine entièrement…enfin du mieux que j'avais pu et j'avais finalement…commandé un repas.

Quand le livreur sonna à la porte je lui avais demandé de laisser le repas sur le palier et lui avait glissé un billet sous la porte.

C'était d'un pathétique, tout ça pour que personne ne me reconnaisse…

Il était vingt heure, Brittany devrait bientôt arriver. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle travaillait dans un café après les cours.

Je m'assis à table en entendant Brittany ouvrir la porte. Elle sourit à pleine dent dès qu'elle vit la table toute prête et les assiette bien remplies.

" Oh tu as commandé Chinois ?"

Elle s'était immédiatement débarrassée de son sac et son manteau. Toujours avec son uniforme de serveuse blanc et rose et étrangement court, elle s'était empressée de s'asseoir en face de moi. Elle avait saisit ses baguettes et les avaient défaites de l'emballage.

" Ouais, je voulais cuisiner au début, mais je suis vraiment nulle.

- Tu n'aurais pas du, tu dois te reposer ! "

Je la voyais se débattre avec ses baguettes, les faisant tombé a chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'attraper les nouilles dans son assiette. Tirant légèrement la langue sur le côté, le visage concentré, elle tentait désespérément de les mettre dans la bonne position entre ses mains.

" Nan attend, ce n'est pas comme ça."

Je lui pris la main et lui installa les baguettes comme il le fallait, elle me fixait avec un regard d'admiration.

Elle s'extasiait devant la façon dont je lui expliquais comment s'en servir. Une fois ses baguettes mises correctement elle me fit un grand sourire.

" Merci Santana !"

Elle rapprocha sa chaise à côté de la mienne ainsi que son assiette, pour finir quasiment collé a moi. Elle regardait attentivement tous mes mouvements habiles avec les baguettes, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour l'impressionner !

" Puis-ce-que tu m'as appris à me servir de baguette chinoise dès que tu iras mieux je t'apprendrai à cuisiner, tu veux bien ?

- Euh…oui.

- Et puis on ira danser ensemble d'accord !

- Je…d'accord."

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait, pourquoi je ne lui disait pas tout simplement que dès que j'irais mieux je partirais…?

" Promis ?

- Promis."

Elle me tendit son petit doigt que je saisis du miens. Elle souriait a pleine dent, c'était difficile de dire non à une fille comme ça…je commençais dangereusement à m'attacher à elle.

Je soupirais.

Voilà je me suis encore mise dans le caca toute seul, comme le dirait si bien Quinn.

Je pourrais rester un peu plus ? Sûrement pas ! Elle me tuerait…en pensant à Quinn, je devais lui parlé à propos de Puck il était évidant qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire.

" Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?"

Dormir…avec moi ?

" Le canapé n'est vraiment pas confortable, il me donne mal au dos…alors ?

- Euh…oui bien sûr, c'est ton lit après tout !"

Elle sourit de plus belle en se rapprochant encore plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Rachel venait tous les jeudis pour m'examiner et pour voir si Brittany allait bien.

Elle ne me faisait absolument pas confiance, ça se voyait dans sa manière de me regarder.

Elle disait que j'allais mieux et elle me bourrait de médicament.

Aujourd'hui on était vendredi, il était quatorze heure, Brittany était à ses cours de danse et j'avais téléphoné à Quinn pour lui demander de passer dans l'après-midi c'est à dire dans pas très longtemps.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, je me précipitais pour aller l'ouvrir et je fus assez surprise de trouver derrière…Rachel, portant une grosse caisse à la main.

Je la tirais par le poignet à l'intérieur et regarda paniqué dans le couloir, pour voir si Quinn n'étais pas arrivée ou si quelqu'un m'avait vue…personne.

Ouf !

Je soupirais de soulagement.

" Rachel mais qu'est-ce- que tu fais ici ? Lui demandais-je agressivement

- C'est pas chez toi ici à ce que je sache…c'est chez Brittany ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Santana mais tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici, Brittany a peut-être confiance en toi mais pas moi !

- Oh oh, tout doux Hobbit et ce n'est pas non plus chez toi alors répond à ma question plutôt !

- Hobbit ? "

Elle me regardait avec de grand yeux en posant la boîte qu'elle portait, la boîte qui s'avérait être enfaîte une cage…une cage ?

" Je viens ramener le chat de Brittany.

- Le chat ?

- Ouais, Lord Tubbington ici présent. Elle l'adore donc tu ferais mieux de le traiter comme un roi. "

Je me penchais vers la cage et regarda à travers les barreaux. Oh mon Dieu ! Ce chat est tellement…spécial ?

Oui, super spécial même !

Il prenait à lui seul toute la cage, allongé de tout son long dedans, il me regardait avec les mêmes yeux que Rachel.

" Lord Tubbington hein ?

- Ouais c'est ça…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il mange ce chat ?

- Il est au régime. "

Régime ? Apparemment ça n'avait pas l'air efficace, comment Brittany pouvait avoir un chat comme ça ?

" Régime de quoi ? Demandais-je curieuse

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Brittany change souvent, en tout cas je sais qu'il adore la fondue au fromage et ne se nourrit que de nourriture humaine…

- Et bien ça a été un plaisir de te revoir, je te dis à jeudi hein ! "

Un sourire hypocrite affiché sur mon visage je la poussais vers la porte.

" Pourquoi es-tu si pressée Santana ?

- Ce n'est pas tes oignons !

- Si ça l'est, Brittany est mon amie et je ferais tout pour la protéger !

- Je ne vais rien lui faire ! Déjà, vu mon état ce serait compliqué ! Je sais que t'es persuadée que je suis le mal incarné mais c'est faux ! Si tu n'étais pas l'amie de Brittany ça ferait longtemps que tu serais en pleure crois-moi ! Mais j'ai un minimum d'attachement pour cette fille pour être "gentille" avec ses amies.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Au revoir Rachel ! "

Je lui claquais la porte au nez, et regarda Lord Tubbington…

Je le sortis délicatement de sa cage en essayant de le porter.

En vain…mon épaule malade plus le poids de ce chat égale mission impossible pour le soulever.

Désormais en liberté, il déambulait mollement dans le salon.

Sa démarche me faisait rire, sa graisse se balançait au rythme de sa marche et ses petites pattes enrobées avançaient doucement.

Voilà qu'il miaulait à mes pieds maintenant…il devait avoir faim.

Que de la nourriture humaine m'avait-elle dit ?

J'ouvris le frigo et trouva quelques fruits ainsi qu'une boîte de thon et des restes de pâte à la bolognaise.

Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Je pris une assiette propre et vida les pâtes dedans.

Déposant les pâtes parterre, Lord Tubbington les renifla et leva la tête vers moi.

Repartant dans l'exploration du salon.

Non mais je rêve ! Il refusait de manger ça ?

Je soupirais un bon coup, repris les pâtes et les fit maintenant chauffer pour finalement les redéposer par terre.

Le gros chat s'en approcha une nouvelle fois et prit l'initiative d'y goutter cette fois-ci.

Voilà qui est mieux !

Je regardais l'heure inquiète…mais que faisait-elle ?

Il était maintenant seize heure et toujours personne.

Le chat allongé sur le canapé qu'il n'avait pas réussi à monter tout seul ronronnait sous mes caresses.

Il était plus agréable que ce que je pensais…

Soudain j'entendis le téléphone fixe sonnait. Je le décrochais doucement et entendis la petite voix de Quinn à l'appareil.

" Quinn ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? "

Elle reniflait légèrement preuve qu'elle avait pleurée.

" Santana viens vite s'il-te-plaît !

- Quoi, pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas encore guérie et Brittany vas bientôt rentrer !

- Je t'en pries…viens, j'ai besoin de toi c'est important.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue, pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout c'est promis mais par pitié viens vite. "

Elle respirait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

" Ok d'accord…tu es où ?

- Dans le restaurant où je travaille…il n'est pas loin de chez toi.

- Oui mais où exactement ?

- À côté d'un pressing avec un nom bizarre et un tatoueur avec un nom lui aussi très étrange.

- Ouais, je vois où c'est, j'arrive tout de suite Quinn, ne bouge pas.

- Santana ? Prend la porte de derrière et soit discrète ok ?

- Ok… "

Elle raccrocha soudainement, elle me faisait peur, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas venir jusqu'ici ? Le pire c'est qu'au contraire je ne voyais pas du tout où c'était mais je me débrouillerai. Et puis le chat de Brittany…L'emmener ou le laisser ?

J'avais mal à la tête.

Je repensais aussi aux paroles du Hobbit:

" Elle l'adore donc tu ferais mieux de le traiter comme un roi. "

Si je le laissais ici tout seul et qui lui arrivait malheur Brittany ne me le pardonnerait pas…mais en même temps dehors était plus dangereux que l'intérieur…

L'emmener ou le laisser ?

Oh et puis zut !

Je "fourrais" Lord Tubbington dans sa cage, "enfilais" mon manteau, pris le double des clefs et sortit en portant la caisse.

Une fois dehors je me rendis compte qu'il faisait bien plus froid que je ne le pensais.

Mon manteau mit seulement sur mes épaules car j'étais incapable d'effectuer ce geste toute seule à cause de la douleur, ainsi que le poids de la cage où était son chat m'empêchaient d'aller aussi vite que je le voulais.

Après avoir demandé à quelques gens mon chemin, je me trouvais enfin en face du restaurant en question, alors que la nuit commençais à tomber…dix-huit heures. Brittany devrait bientôt rentrer.

* * *

><p>M'approchant de ma porte d'entrée toute heureuse de revoir enfin Lord Tubbington après si longtemps !<p>

Il était allé chez le vétérinaire car il ne se sentait pas très bien ces temps si…il passait son temps à se plaindre !

Rachel avait dût le déposé dans la journée, j'espérais d'ailleurs que Santana s'en était bien occupée.

Elle était vraiment gentille.

Même si elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Rachel et que parfois elle parlait d'elle en l'appelant "Hobbit", ce mot m'étant totalement inconnu j'hochais à chaque fois la tête pour dire que j'étais d'accord mais j'étais presque sûre que ce n'était pas gentil.

Plongeant ma main dans mon sac pour prendre mes clefs, je constatais que rien ne s'y trouvé.

Toquant à la porte pour qu'on m'ouvre, personne ne répondit.

J'avais oublié mes clefs et mon téléphone…!

Où était Santana ? Elle ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'elle sortait…

Et si elle était partie ?

Non. Pas sans me dire au revoir.

Je ne pouvais pas entrer, je ne pouvais pas appeler, Rachel travaillait à cette heure-ci et je ne pouvais même pas aller chez la voisine car elle me faisait peur.

Condamnait à attendre Santana je posais mes affaires par terre et m'assit sur le palier de ma porte en plongeant ma tête dans mes genoux.

Espérons que Santana revienne vite…

* * *

><p>Je toquais doucement à la porte de derrière me montrant la plus discrète possible.<p>

Quinn ne tarda pas à m'ouvrir.

Son œil en bonne état était rouge et gonflé dû aux pleures et des cernes immenses marquaient son visage.

Dès qu'elle me vît elle sauta dans mes bras et me serra fort.

Elle me tira à l'intérieur et me fît m'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

Il était vieux et usé, les murs étaient couverts de trace à cause de l'humidité, la cuisine était minuscule et une seule porte résidant au fond de la salle laissait entrevoir la petite salle de bain.

" Alors qui a-t-il ? "

Elle ne me répondît pas et ne fît qu'allumer la petite télévision en zappant sur une chaîne d'information.

Soudain la photo de Quinn qu'on avait prise d'elle lors de sa première incarcération par la police s'afficha à l'écran.

Un seul mot en dessous de sa photo:

Rechercher…

" Oh mon Dieu ! "

Furent les seuls mots que je pu prononcer.

" Ils ne disent pas ce que j'ai fait, ce qu'on a fait, il n'y a que ma photo Santana… Mais tu peux être sûr que ce sera bientôt toi qu'on verra partout ! Ce sera bientôt, nous, qu'on verra partout… "

Elle me tenait la main, la cage où résidait le chat de Brittany à mes pieds, on ne disait rien…on ne bougeait pas.

On attendait seulement que l'une de nous propose une solution…il n'y en avait qu'une seule possible.

Je le savais autant que Quinn…il fallait partir loin.

S'éloignait de tout…de Brittany avais-je envie de dire…mais je n'en fis rien.

" Et Puck, Quinn, et Puck ? "

Elle me lança un regard désespéré, elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour sa aussi.

" Je t'es dit que j'allais tout t'expliquer alors je vais le faire, maintenant semble un bon moment… "

* * *

><p>J'étais sortie de chez Quinn choqué…errant comme un fantôme dans les rues.<p>

Mes pieds m'ayant naturellement guidé vers l'immeuble de Brittany…

Je montais les escaliers dans un rythme constant, Lord Tubbington toujours avec moi.

Arrivée dans le couloir où était son appartement, je remarquais quelqu'un devant la porte.

" Britt' ! "

Je courais à présent vers elle, posant son chat par terre je l'avais, dans un élan de protection et de douceur, serais contre moi.

J'inspirais son odeur. Ses bras autour de ma taille me serrant plus fort, me faisant même mal, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Je profitais de ce moment car je savais que je devrais bientôt m'en aller.

" Je vais mieux maintenant on peut aller danser… murmurais-je la tête dans son cou

- Demain si tu veux…

- Non ce soir…il faut le faire ce soir. Demain matin tu me montreras comment faire des crêpes, tu veux ? "

Elle avait relevé la tête vers moi et me regardait avec incompréhension.

" Pourquoi être si pressait ? On a encore le temps n'est-ce pas ?

- Allons-nous habiller Britt' "

Elle avait sorti son chat de sa cage et l'avait déposé sur le sol.

Je ne lui lâchais pas la main jusqu'à ce qu'on doive se séparer pour s'habiller.

Elle m'avait donné une jupe et un t-shirt adéquat pour notre soirée et était partit à la salle de bain.

Je lui avais mentit, je n'allais pas mieux.

J'avais encore mal mais cette soirée était importante.

Je suis Santana Lopez et Santana Lopez tient toujours ses promesses !

J'esquissais un faible sourire.

Une fois préparé toutes les deux je lui pris de nouveau la main pendant tout le trajet.

On était arrivée devant une boîte où les gens faisaient la queue, la musique pouvait s'entendre de dehors et malgré le froid et la neige personne ne portait quelques choses de chaud.

Ceci m'importait peu quand le videur nous laissa entrer, j'échangeais un regard avec Brittany l'entraînant sur la piste de danse.

Cela allait être une grande soirée…

* * *

><p>Désolé mais je suis totalement amoureuse de Lord Tubbington, j'étais obligé de le mettre ! ^^' En espérant que sa vous à plus, alors review please !=D<p> 


End file.
